Cauchemar
by Shad-3
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal, une équipe d'agents exterminée, deux survivants dont Xerxès Break. Mais ce dernier semble atteint d'amnésie et ne reconnaît plus personne ... sans parler de la curieuse et sur-puissante Chaïn qui a décidé de s'en prendre à Pandora. La vie de héros n'est pas de tous repos, n'est-ce pas ?


Salut ! Voilà une petite idée qui m'est venue en tête, depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une fic sur Break ^^ ...

Faites attention le début est un peu ... hum ... comment dire ? Violent ... donc si tu as 8 ans, ne cherche pas à lire ce texte. *part ailleurs avant de revenir pour dire :* Tout est à Jun-sama ! Quelle soit bénie des Dieux tels que le GRAAAAAAND Xerxès Break et le sublime Obi-wan !

Hum hum ... j'espère que ça va vous plaire ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Chaïn monstrueuse ouvrit en grand son horrible gueule remplie de crocs pointus et acérés pour pousser un hurlement monstrueux et furieux, projetant par la même occasion quantité de bave acide au visage des agents de Pandora chargés de l'éliminer. Ces derniers reculèrent tous de quelques pas, se protégeant la tête de leurs bras et pensant déjà à une contre-attaque.

Parmi eux il y avait un homme nommé Xerxès Break. Le meilleur soldat de l'association, disaient certains. Clown à ses heures, guerrier d'élite en cas de crise et anciennement tueur en série. Ah et il possédait une des Chaïns les plus puissantes qui aient jamais existé. Mad Hatter, d'où son surnom, le Chapelier.

Notre Chapelier faisait donc partie du petit groupe en mauvaise posture, confronté à une sorte d'immense loup au pelage blanc tâché du sang des cadavres humains éparpillés un peu partout autour du lieu du combat, le monstre avait des griffes et des dents tellement immenses que c'en était presque ridicule mais actuellement aucun des agents présents n'aurait songé à s'en moquer car, bien que passablement ridicules, ces attributs disproportionnés avaient déjà envoyé bon nombre d'entre eux rejoindre leurs ancêtres.

Le loup diabolique s'ébroua et bondit sur l'humain le plus proche, le brisant en le serrant dans ses poings gros comme des rochers avant d'envoyer son corps disloqué à la tête de ses camarades qui poussèrent un cri d'effroi et de rage. En particulier un jeune garçon d'à peine 20 ans aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux grands yeux bleus de chérubin qui hurla de colère et se précipita sur la Chaïn, non sans avoir au préalable activé son propre contrat, un chat sauvage géant au pelage vert et turquoise qui avait une paire d'ailes sur le dos.

Un des aînés du jeune imprudent jura et se précipita derrière lui pour l'arrêter. Trop tard. Le corps coupé en deux du presque-enfant s'écrasa au sol dans une gerbe écarlate. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un certain homme aux cheveux blancs et à l'oeil rouge décida d'intervenir et de mettre fin à ce massacre pour de bon.

- Vient à moi ... Mad Hatter ! hurla Break en appelant sa Chaïn, son sabre tourné vers le loup qui avait gémit à l'entente du nom du plus terrible ennemi de tous les êtres issus de l'Abysse.

Les agents ne purent réprimer un frisson d'effroi quand l'immense et sanglant oeil apparut, flottant au dessus de la terre souillée de rouge, son immense chapeau et sa cape en lambeau agités par un vent imaginaire. La pupille du monstre s'écarquilla brusquement, transperçant le démon blanc de son regard effrayant et le condamnant à jamais. Effectivement, le-dit démon poussa un dernier hurlement lugubre avant de se changer en une statue de poussière blanche qui finit par s'effriter et disparaître.

Seule, à l'endroit où se tenait auparavant la Chaïn meurtrière, une jeune femme brune portant sur sa poitrine le sceau des contractants illégaux eut un dernier sanglot avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Morte. Son aiguille avait dépassé la moitié de l'horloge dessinée par le tatouage, la disparition du loup signait donc également la sienne.

Les humains ne dirent rien, un silence absolu succédant à la fureur et aux cris. Chacun se remémorant la scène surnaturelle et tragique venant de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Des morts, tant de morts ...

Break s'approcha du corps mutilé du téméraire garçon qui s'était jeté à l'assaut de la bête pour venger un camarade tombé au combat. Il s'accroupit et, sans même savoir pourquoi, posa doucement sa main sur les yeux de l'adolescent, refermant ses paupières. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire il secoua violemment la tête, s'ébrouant afin de chasser ces stupides pensées sentimentalistes de son esprit. Soudain, le faisant sursauter, les pupilles mortes du cadavre se fixèrent dans son propre regard et le même cadavre dit d'une voix rauque :

- Xerxès Break ... tu es un humain intéressant ...

Et sur ces mots il se redressa à une vitesse affolante, et ce malgré son absence de jambes, et mordit à pleines dents l'épaule découverte de l'ex contractant illégal, ce dernier le repoussa vivement, s'arrachant au passage une bonne partie de l'épaule. Le sang jaillit et il grimaça de douleur.

- Monsieur ! Vous allez bien ? demanda un agent, en se précipitant vers le blessé qui regardait, stupéfait, le corps encore chaud mais désormais inerte du jeune garçon sans jambes.

.

.

.

_Il avait mal, son corps était en feu et plus particulièrement son épaule gauche était extrêmement douloureuse. Pour ne rien arranger sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Comment était-il arrivé dans cette situation ? Comment avait il put se laisser aller à ce point jusqu'à devenir aussi faible ?_

_Le monde était flou, brouillé. Il ne voyait quasiment plus rien et ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus, il avait vaguement conscience d'être allongé par terre et sentait la présence des cadavres sanglants de ses compagnons d'armes étendus autour de lui. Que s'était-il passé ?_

_Il se sentit aspiré par l'inconscience et un voile noir masqua sa vue déjà mauvaise._

_Noir. Souffrance._

.

.

.

Le QG de Pandora était en effervescence, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cette expédition dont quasiment tous les membres avaient été exterminés. Ne restait plus que deux survivants, un affreusement mutilé, au visage presque arraché et en proie à des crises de panique violentes et un autre, encore dans le coma et ayant de graves blessures dont une épaule presque arrachée.

Aucun des deux n'étant en état de témoigner, les agents avaient tendance à inventer des histoires complètement farfelues au sujet du massacre mystérieux de leurs collègues. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver les proches des blessés, stressés et anxieux.

Le problème c'est que les-dits proches étaient connus pour être excessifs ...

- Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ? demanda un certain Gilbert d'une voix plaintive en jetant un regard inquiet à son "ami" étendu sur le lit trônant au centre de la chambre où s'était réunie la petite troupe.

- J'espère que non. répliqua Alice, assise sur une chaise.

- Ne dites pas ça voyons ! s'exclama Sharon, furieuse.

La jeune fille posa les poings sur ses hanches et prit un air sévère en toisant la jeune Chaïn qui baissa la tête, adoptant une attitude honteuse afin d'échapper à la colère de la noble qui avait tendance ces derniers temps à passer sa frustration et son inquiétude sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Or la petite brune n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire aplatir la tête par une jeune hystérique sous prétexte que le serviteur de la-dite hystérique était actuellement évanouit et ce depuis à peu près 5 jours.

Reim regarda, songeur, le visage de son ami, il avait fait partie de l'équipe chargée de vérifier si les agents n'avaient pas rencontré un désagrément expliquant leur retard de 24 heures. La surprise et l'horreur avaient été au rendez-vous quand ils avaient découvert l'horrible scène de massacre et les corps démembrés des agents portés disparus. Lui-même n'avait put réprimer un frisson d'effroi à la vue de l'affreuse blessure déchirant l'épaule de Break. Presque arrachée, les bords de la plaie étaient infectés et aurait été mortelle si on ne l'avait pas soignée dans les 5 heures ...

Pas de quoi s'étonner quand à l'état d'inconscience du Chapelier donc ...

Un souvenir des cadavres déchiquetés des soldats resurgit dans son esprit et il déglutit. Jamais on ne l'avait envoyé sur le terrain. Ce genre d'horreurs étaient-elles fréquentes ? Est-ce que Break affrontait souvent ce type d'épreuves ? Si oui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, lui ne faisait jamais rien, restait tranquillement en sécurité au manoir du Duc Barma, ne risquait jamais sa vie ...

Un mouvement venant du lit attira alors son attention et il poussa une exclamation surprise.

- Xerxès ! Tu es réveillé !

- Gnah ?répondit intelligemment le concerné.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blessé, chacun lâchant un petit commentaire soulagé ou bien agacé. Personne ne demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, ne souhaitant pas rouvrir des blessures encore fraîches. Leur "ami" n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle les horreurs qu'il avait vu.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda sa maîtresse.

- ...

- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- ...

- Oy ! Clown ! cria Alice en le saisissant par le col de son pyjama.

Aucune réaction.

- Euh ... C'est normal ça ? deamanda la petite Chaïn, inquiète malgré elle pour Break.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, l'air complètement perdu.

- Euh ... en fait ... qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Seul des regards stupéfaits et choqués lui répondirent.

.

.

.

Assis sur un trône noir, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux oranges souriait, apparemment ravi. Il tenait dans sa main une espèce de sceptre d'os très glauque décoré d'une tête de mort du plus bel effet. Son autre main était posée sur le rebord de son siège de pierre, ses ongles, curieusement, étaient noirs et pointus.

- Ainsi le jeu peut enfin commencer ... Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi ... Chapelier ...

.

.

.

Loin de là, un homme à l'oeil rouge sursauta violemment, inquiétant ses compagnons qui lui expliquaient qui il était.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 ^^ ... bon c'est un peu spécial mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ...

Sinon j'ai une question : Pour ou contre un couple yaoï ? SI oui lequel (obligé d'avoir Break dedans *w*)

Un petit avis ? *yeux suppliants* Sérieusement j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça vaut et si je continue activement ou si je bâcle un peu ...

Voilà voilà ... à bientôt (ou pas !)


End file.
